


黑色的卡內阿斯

by arlene2007, No-92708 (arlene2007)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene2007/pseuds/arlene2007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene2007/pseuds/No-92708
Summary: 【死靈騎士守則須知】一、悄聲無息二、不吃人類食物三、擁有高超的馬術及武技四、忠誠而無畏五、討厭陽光六、必須睡在墓地裡頭七、愛著它的主人，比愛自己更甚——艾克多爾親筆//這本是齣悲劇，他原是屬於金蝶之街的子民，生來便活在黑夜中。教堂的鐘聲無法傳來這裡，陽光也照不進這裡，蝴蝶的紋身禁錮他們，也守護著他們。但他偏偏必須離開。飲下毒藥，變成啞巴，服侍任性的法師大人，成為一名「真正的死靈騎士」。「你將死去，親愛的……」法師大人的低語甜蜜又溫柔，內容卻好似惡魔的威懾：「你會失去你所愛的一切，」「失去你所恨的一切，」「失去你原有的一切，」「最後……你只剩下我。」是的，這本該是則悲慘無比的故事，本該如此的……可死靈騎士對此僅是一言不發，而後垂首，在法師大人的唇上，落下一吻。——如第七守則所述的那般。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

耶拜隆，離教堂最遠的一角，或者大伙兒都稱她為「金蝶大街」。  
這兒的夜晚總是非凡的熱絡，林立的妓院散發著蠱惑人心的香氣，其中最豪華的「金點花園」更如豪邸一般，那不計花費的蠟燭與魔法燈就像金橘色的金點花，實在是美極了。  
披著在這樣的天氣裡略嫌寒冷的薄衣，男妓女妓們與恩客調笑著，溫柔的指尖滑過了帶著情慾的面龐，不時發出曖昧的低笑聲。他們身上刺有著沉金色的美麗蝴蝶，那閃閃發亮的翅膀總能引誘一兩個恩客伸手去撫觸、描摹。  
所有人看上去都快樂極了，而“黑眼睛”只是坐在牆角的鋼琴椅上，抬頭數著外牆上的烏鴉。他英俊白皙的臉龐吸引了那些新來的客人，但他們在看仔細他身上的刺青後，轉頭改點了一旁的「藍玫瑰」。  
那位長相陰柔的「藍玫瑰」立刻笑眯了眼，曖昧地靠在對方身上，打定主意要讓這位「新手」成為他忠實的熟客。  
黑眼睛蒼白的鎖骨上刺著一隻巴掌大的黑蝴蝶，他同樣漆黑的頭髮在金點花園奢侈的照明下，一點光澤不顯。  
他擁有一雙稀有的、如夜一般純黑色的眼珠子。  
「噢，我可愛的黑眼睛，幾天不見真是要了我的命！」  
黑眼睛抬頭，穿著蕾絲襯衫、戴著半臉銀色面具（天曉得這些恩客上妓院還打算瞞著誰）的貴族青年笑著走來，他拿出一枚銀幣扔進自己的領口，轉身坐上了黑眼睛的大腿，急不可耐地吻他：「快、快，親愛的，你知道我要什麼……」  
黑眼睛眼簾微闔，老練地側過腦袋舔舐他的頸子，手則從後方鑽進青年敞開的領口，開始「尋找」那枚銀幣。  
結了繭的指尖自那喉結處緩緩往下，粗糙的掌心在青年的腹部曖昧地摸索著，最後撿起卡在褲子上頭的銀幣，抽出手時那冰涼的金屬劃過乳首，帶起青年愉快的戰慄。  
「哈啊……你找到它了。」青年跨坐在他的大腿上，挑逗地拉開褲子，把又一枚金幣扔了進去：「這次你可能需要找上好一段時間……」  
黑眼睛把那枚銀幣放進口袋，站起身來，同時單手捧起青年的屁股，不輕不重地捏了一下。  
青年享受地呻吟著，低頭深深地吻了他一口：「我的黑眼睛，你值得最好的——」  
於是黑眼睛抱著他走上二樓（那兒的房間都是最貴最好的「金蝶房」），在其中一扇門上掛上自己的牌子，與青年邊吻著一邊走了進去……  
這趟「尋寶遊戲」一直持續到了深夜，直到超過教堂規定的時間，青年才紅著臉悄悄離去。  
臨走前，他不捨地吻了吻黑眼睛的睫毛，愛不釋手地摸了他的褲襠一把（顯然被這裡面的好傢伙伺候得十分服帖）：「我的黑眼睛，你還是不肯笑一笑。」  
在他殷切的目光下，黑眼睛的嘴角依舊沒有任何動靜，只是銜起一枚蜂蜜糖，黑沉沉的眼像在暗示些什麼。  
貴族青年眼睛微亮，湊上去給了他一個纏綿悱惻的深吻，直到蜂蜜糖融化在兩人的嘴裡，美得他整個早晨都是甜的。  
最後黑眼睛在他頰上落下一吻，啞聲道：「晚安。」  
教堂的鐘響了，自此他們再次與白天劃清界線。  
目送青年消失在清晨霧茫茫的街道上，黑眼睛略感困倦地半闔起那對眼眸，這時一旁胸前別著藍玫瑰的少年扭著腰湊上前來：「噢，黑眼睛，你這罪惡的男人——」少年說著伸出白嫩的手，從後方撲抱住了他：「休息時間，要不要做一點愉快的事情，嗯？」藍玫瑰是金點花園最受歡迎的少年之一，半精靈的血統讓他看上去清純得像風之月裡的第一滴露水（好吧，這簡直是個笑話）。  
黑眼睛沒追究才瘋了一夜的藍玫瑰究竟哪來的興致繼續胡鬧：「今天不行。」  
「用嘴也不行？」  
「要去白貓夫人那裡。」  
白貓夫人的事不能耽擱，藍玫瑰只好不捨地舔舔唇：「好吧，我們下次一起。」  
不管半精靈如飢似渴的眼神，黑眼睛轉身爬上最高的樓層，在最深處的房間裡找到了白貓夫人。  
白貓夫人是個美麗的女人，她拿著一柄綴著粉色羽毛的扇子，半臥在鋪滿白色毛皮的床上，顯然睡了個好覺。  
「我可愛的黑眼睛，」黑眼睛一打開門，她立刻喜笑顏開：「你知道嗎？我們辦成了一樁大生意！」  
黑眼睛有點兒想睡，對此只是冷漠地拿出妓院裡每日慣例的性病預防魔藥，飲下時還皺起了眉頭。  
白貓夫人睜開她那雙異色的黃藍眸子，其中豎長的瞳孔正興奮地收縮著：「是法師大人，有個法師大人要買下你！」  
說完她又悄悄嘆了口氣，像黑眼睛這樣長相冷峻好看、「技術精良」還專門在上面的男妓，在某些客群中特別受歡迎，也替她賺了不少錢（新找的男妓大多賣過後面，價錢就差了許多，不知那些貴族老爺是怎麼想的）。  
重要的是，一般有這些條件的男人，比起當貴婦的情人，誰會來妓院做這種工作呢？  
白貓夫人不捨地摸摸他的臉，又唉聲歎氣起來。  
而這一切於黑眼睛而言，不過是換個主人罷了。  
他並不為此感到快樂或不快樂，只覺得手裡那瓶魔藥真是白喝了——見鬼，天知道這個玩意的味道到底有多噁心。  
轉眼又是一個熱鬧且香氣繚繞的夜晚，妓院裡的他們一如既往坐在了自己習慣的位置，任金色的蝴蝶在身上閃閃發亮。  
無人知曉，此時的黑眼睛從後門悄悄離開了這個地方。  
//  
熱烈之夜已然遠去。  
只是走出金蝶大街，就猶如墜入了另一個世界——這裡沒有耀眼的燈火，也無湊上來尋求懷抱的寂寞男人。  
金之月的風有點兒冷，黑眼睛披著斗篷，久違地走在了寂寥無聲的夜裡。這裡只有慘白的月光、不鳴的烏鴉、濕潤的石板路及緩緩滾動著被他隨腳踢開的空酒瓶。  
「你要上哪兒去？」衛兵擋在了城門外頭：「六點後一律不准出城！」  
黑眼睛不說話，往他們手裡塞了蝴蝶形狀的金幣（妓院專用的合法通貨，這些夠他們去些便宜的地方玩個精盡人亡了），然後在衛兵眉開眼笑容的目送下走出城去。  
遠外的法師塔散發著微微的光亮，是他將去往的地方。  
臨走前，黑眼睛回頭望了壯麗的城門一眼。  
親愛的耶拜隆，這美麗的城市終究也留不住他。


	2. Chapter 2

「哈，看看這是誰來了——黑眼睛，我他媽真想死你了！」  
耶拜隆旁郊的一個小村莊，一個破舊得彷彿隨時都能從裡頭竄出死靈蟲的小店裡，髒兮兮的店主瓦利多跨過櫃檯，朝著他有著一頭稀罕黑髮的訪客撲來。  
黑眼睛不動聲色地讓開位置，好讓這發瘋的鍊金術師和他破洞的木板牆來個親密接觸。  
不出所料，身後發出了嚇人的轟響，可憐的木板牆又塌了一角。  
「噢，你總是這麼無情。」瓦利多拍拍本就不怎麼乾淨的長袍，看上去難過極了，轉而卻又露出燦爛的笑容：「好吧，讓我猜猜：你們又缺魔藥了？」  
黑眼睛想說不是，但對方卻自顧自地翻起了櫃子：「避孕用、治療性病用、魅藥、感冒藥，我看看……」  
最後，搬了一大箱亂七八糟的瓶子，擦擦汗笑道：「老樣子吧？這次再算你便宜點，3枚金蝴蝶。」常和一些奇怪的人做買賣，他總是知道跟誰該收取什麼樣的通貨。  
沒想到黑眼睛卻搖了搖頭。  
「不是？」瓦利多愣了下，立刻憐惜地像是看到跛腳的小狗狗那般，心都要碎了：「難不成、難不成……噢，這不是真的，親愛的……你放心，我會治好你的！」  
看著他顫巍巍地拿出一罐發光的藍色藥劑，黑眼睛表情不明地瞧著這不知死活的鍊金術師。  
眾所周知，藍色、發光、渾濁，這是一瓶市面常見的壯陽藥。  
「朋友，我不會笑你的，我知道你們這行嘛總有不行的時候，我想……」  
黑眼睛阻止他繼續說下去，只是沉默地付了藥水錢，沉默地拿起藥水瓶，沉默地在鍊金術師充滿期待的眼神中握住長長的瓶頸……沉默地，直接將之磕在他不曉得裝了什麼的腦袋上。  
瓶肚痛快地裂開，壯陽藥的臭味彌漫在空氣當中。  
「啊！別這樣……噁，真難喝……我是說，再難喝你也得喝啊，副作用大不了這幾天你的小兄弟會發點漂亮的藍光……」  
黑眼睛不想浪費時間，直接扔出五枚銀蝴蝶：「靜默之靈。」  
「哎，哦！親愛的你該早點說，不就是一瓶靜默……靜默之靈？！！！」瓦利多發出了高分貝的尖叫：「不、不不不不不！你瘋了！！！」  
黑眼睛面無表情地看著他歇斯底里的模樣，想起那天白貓夫人的交代：  
「噢，黑眼睛，我最鍾愛的孩子，我也捨不得你，但這次可是法師大人的生意。  
他要用10000秘銀幣購買一個英俊的、聽話的、擁有黑眼睛的啞巴男人。  
當然，你既英俊又聽話，可惜唯獨不是個啞巴……我的孩子，我的寶貝，你知道該怎麼做。」  
靜默之靈，通稱「啞巴魔藥」，調配後立刻飲下，可以讓一個人永遠發不出任何聲音。  
「一定是那個女人，是那個瘋女人逼你的！」瓦利多徒勞地在原地發怒，而後有些悲傷地問：「你會聽她的，對嗎……該死，你總是聽她的！」  
他當然也知道最近法師大人發佈的大生意，沒想到被白貓夫人接下來了！  
她居然還讓黑眼睛自己趕路去法師塔，而不是押送，只因黑眼睛聽話極了，他永遠都是那麼聽話。  
「但我不給靜默之靈，你還會去別的地方找，是吧？」瓦利多這下是真的傷心了，積了灰的頭髮看不出本來的顏色，一點精神都沒有。  
黑眼睛沒有說話。  
最後，瓦利多還是親自為他調了最好的靜默之靈，確保沒有其他亂七八糟的副作用，據他的說法還能夠強身健體——這是一個平時只喜歡煉一些新奇古怪或平民日用藥品的藥劑師，耗盡手邊材料能做出的最好的靜默之靈了。  
「我不知道你去了得做什麼，但我祝福你。」他不太想說話的樣子，粗魯地把黑漆漆的藥瓶擱在桌上，伸手把那根本買不起這瓶藥劑的銀幣撈進口袋。  
黑眼睛看著他，半晌垂下眼簾。  
——他並不值得瓦利多如此相待。  
「瓦利多，謝謝。」他說，一邊仰頭飲下藥劑……這句話恐怕是他一生所能發出最後的聲音了。  
瓦利多看著他，半晌發覺繃不起臉，只得尷尬地笑了起來……似乎也沒有比笑更適合現在的表情了。  
喝下藥劑的青年看上去還是那個樣子，他放下空瓶，靜靜地站在那兒。  
靜默如常，他本就不是喜歡說話的人。  
「似乎也和以前一個樣子嘛，我不愛說話的老朋友。」瓦利多嘆了口氣，往他懷裡塞些實用的小藥瓶：「我們會再見面的，是吧？」  
我會很想你的。  
//  
隕星城．法師公會．銀輝之塔  
散碎星光如銀粉般環繞著這座美麗的高塔，它的入口滿鋪著火銅打造的落葉堆，而這一切只是以前的法師們喜愛秋日光景，為了永遠留住它所做的一點奢侈的努力。  
但現在就是如火般美麗的紅葉，也不能使艾克多爾露出一絲笑容。  
「《滾開》！」導師級的魔力激盪讓語言變成了武器，擋路的小學徒們被粗魯地震到一旁，暈頭轉向。  
所有人一頓，看見他胸前的秘銀徽章，急忙為這囂張的小個子讓路。  
黑紫色的法師斗篷上用銀線繡著紫羅蘭與玫瑰，其上的銀鏈掛有許多水滴般上好的祖母綠，一頭麥金色的卷髮隨著魔力激盪的波紋翻動，露出那雙凶暴而滿溢怒火的綠眼睛——艾克多爾拄著一只寶石手杖，敲在銅葉上發出煩躁的嘩啦聲。  
該死的公會！該死的規矩！該死的「僕從」！  
「通通《給我滾》！！！」  
紅葉又被魔力掀飛開來，更加狂暴，所有人尖叫著拿出飛行羽毛逃跑，不久，塔前廣場就只剩他一個人。  
發完一場瘋，艾克多爾恨恨地看了眼塔頂，頭也不回地走了。  
晉級再次失敗，艾克多爾無法成為導師級大法師，哪怕他擁有足夠的魔力與天賦——只因晉升導師級還需要一個高貴的「僕從」！  
豈有此理？  
玄奧的魔法波紋震動，艾克多爾回到了自己的法師塔，想起死對頭在塔裡對他的嘲笑，只覺得怒火在肺裡瘋狂燃燒。  
櫃上的瓶子被摔個粉碎，在他腳下蔓延出詭異的色彩，檯燈、墨水罐、擺飾……一切能移動的物品都遭到他無情的毒手，破碎與摔墜的聲音塞滿了小小的書房。  
從腳邊籠裡掏出一隻吱哇亂叫的綠妖，艾克多爾氣急敗壞，把手杖往地上一杵：「以弗爾莎之名，《與我同行，我的僕從》！」  
美麗的寶石手杖爆出燦爛光芒，同時醜陋的綠妖垂下頭顱……軟答答地落到了地上。  
牠死了。  
艾克多爾再一次踢翻了花瓶，奄奄一息的毒玫瑰倒在地上，死於非命。  
「唉，菲娜的孩子，你總是這麼壞脾氣。」掛在牆上的馬頭標本慈和地說道：「要她知道了，會很頭疼的吧。」  
「住嘴，法拉達，我沒有義務聽你說教。」  
「即便我要說的是個好消息？」法拉達聽上去有些無奈。  
「給我聽好了：現在、沒有、好消息！」艾克多爾目光陰暗而狠戾，他漂亮得如同嬌生慣養的小王子，心卻如淬了毒的匕首，恨不能殺死每個知曉他醜態的、該死的活物。  
「哪怕是『死靈騎士』的消息？」  
艾克多爾猛然看向法拉達，掛在門上的馬腦袋也看著他。  
充斥空氣的憤怒，瞬間靜止。  
「法拉達，這是真的嗎？」他眨眨綠色的眼眸，像是受寵若驚的孩子。  
「我從不欺瞞你，親愛的。」法拉達的聲音依然是那麼溫柔：「我沒記錯的話，今天他就會來到……」但艾克多爾已經等不及了。  
「弗爾莎賜下恩典，《轉移——大廳》！」  
空氣炸起的魔法波動帶起門緣上的灰塵，法拉達打了幾個噴嚏，搖搖頭：「這孩子……唉，他是該高興一下。」  
要知道，艾克多爾從來不是個走運的孩子。  
而今日，是聖佩迪恩1741年，金之月的第二十天、艾克多爾遺忘已久的生日、晉級失敗的日子——卻也是他一生當中，最幸運的一天。  
//  
在森林裡走路其實很累人。  
法師大人的居所離耶拜隆有些距離，黑眼睛花了近半天的時間才找到地方——那是一座高聳的圓塔，只要進入這座安加夫森林，你在每個角落都能看見它。  
沒見過的發光植物散發著幽綠的光彩，森林裡飛舞的漆黑蝴蝶像是嚮導一樣，圍繞著他前行，枯木發出了竊竊的笑聲……  
他似乎落入了另一個世界，一切都超乎想像。  
黑色的蝴蝶引領他前行，間或親暱地在他身邊打轉。  
黑眼睛跟著牠們跨過了灌木叢，沒有發出一絲聲響，瓦利多製作的靜默之靈效果實在太好了，一切超出想像——連黑眼睛身周的事物都與他一般，無法發出任何聲音。  
他被蝴蝶簇擁著，卻靜如森中的一抹魅影，連一隻鳥兒都未曾驚動。  
天色完全暗了下來，法師塔看上去似乎沒有變得更近，但他似乎不必再走了……  
「以弗爾莎之名，《過來》！」  
因為一道銀色的橋，突然出現在了他的眼前。


	3. Chapter 3

那聲音聽上去優雅、矜貴，似從遙遠之處傳來，又近在耳邊：

「別讓我說第二遍，過來。」

銀色大橋像由月光鑄就而成的，它通往遙遠彼端，而那彼端就通往法師塔的方向。

黑眼睛看了看法師塔，低下頭來，緩緩踏上大橋。

那一步，成就了世間關於奇跡的所有發想。

他看見身周所有景象飛速倒退，那些在夜晚森林中窺伺的一雙雙眼睛，都如同流星的尾巴，越來越快、越來越快……最後什麼也看不清。

這一切結束在下一秒鐘，黑眼睛發現自己來到了一扇大門前。

優美的大門，嵌在古舊卻依然華美的高塔上，塔前的橫桿上掛著沉睡的寶石夜鶯與油燈。

隨著他的靠近，油燈突然亮起，在這樣的黑夜中，像是全世界就剩下這扇門，而這扇門正在等待他的到來。

黑眼睛回頭，銀橋就像是美夢乍醒般，消失了。

是魔法，真正的魔法——超乎那些妓院拿來討恩客歡喜的故事，真正的奇跡顯得世人的想像是如此愚昧。

但黑眼睛並不好奇。

如每次上門與貴族打交道那般，他禮貌地輕摸那隻寶石夜鶯，而後單膝點地，闔眼垂首。

睡著的夜鶯張開紅寶石鑄造的眼，發出美妙的啼聲。

接著，門軸發出缺乏潤滑的響聲，微微吃力地敞開了，可塔裡頭卻一片漆黑。

「進來。」塔裡傳來那熟悉的、衿貴的聲音。

黑眼睛站了起來，踏步入門，這時門邊的燭臺一一亮起，幽綠燭光紛紛排列著照亮了門口，又沿著樓梯向上，在漆黑的塔裡為他引導通往二樓的道路。

沒有腳步聲，他攜著沉默與影子走了上去，窗外月光擠過窗櫺觸及他的臉龐，寒冷而蒼白。法師塔裡居住的亡靈們對他感興趣極了，無數雙半透明的手嘗試去拉扯他的斗篷，最後它們化作黑色的蝴蝶，再次圍繞著他。

黑色蝴蝶，原來是亡靈的化身，而黑眼睛並不討厭它們。

被亡靈所簇擁的男人沿著旋梯往上走，這段路很長，眼前的光芒也越來越亮——

二樓是個華麗的大殿堂，最普通的燈都是用星光寶石所點亮。

黑眼睛不知道真正的殿堂是什麼樣子，但今後若有人提起這個詞，他會第一時間想起這裡。

比法師塔外觀明顯寬闊許多的地方，血紅地毯上勾畫著美麗的紫羅蘭，在金線交織的漆黑地面上囂張地延伸，途徑剔透的黑水晶柱與曖昧的紗幔，通向正中央的小階梯，最後被壓在了華美的象牙座位之下。

「……你來了。」座位上有個人，這裡唯一的聲音，就是他發出來的。

白皙的皮膚、麥金的頭髮、綠色的眼睛，身穿華麗的法師袍、精緻的寶石權杖，在這華美卻漆黑的地方，他至上耀眼、至上穠麗。

精緻如陶瓷易碎，所有人都會想他是個嬌貴的小王子，而不是恐怖的法師大人。

「《快點》。」法師大人不耐煩地開口，黑眼睛就像是被拉拽著，跌跌撞撞地跪在了階梯之前。

蝴蝶們害怕得離法師遠了些。

「太慢了。」美麗的法師大人聲音悅耳得像是全劇第一段的詠歎調，但舉動真是惡毒極了。他走下階梯，硬是抬起黑眼睛的下巴。

黑眼睛知道該做什麼，於是張開眼睛，讓法師大人摩挲他的眼角。

漂亮的少年放開了手。

「黑色的眼睛，貨真價實……」經過他嘴唇的每句話都像在嘲笑：「『被死亡愛著的男人』啊。」

「從今天開始，你屬於我了。」

黑眼睛感到他在自己耳邊說話，  
並拉扯自己的衣領，脆弱的鈕扣發出清脆的脫落聲。

黑色蝴蝶的魔法印記，代表他所屬的地方。

少年面無表情地指著那塊肌膚：「尊敬的弗爾莎，《灼熱》。」

熱燙的疼痛、焦糊的味道，黑眼睛忍不住皺起眉頭，但發不出一點痛呼。

在他身上，甚至聽不見血肉被灼燒的聲音，不久，一隻金色發光的噁心蟲子從他體內鑽了出來，無聲慘叫。

「醜陋的契約使者，看來你前一個主人不怎麼識貨。」少年神情輕蔑，把蟲子彈到一邊，任它掙扎著化成灰燼。

現在，這個黑眼睛的奴隸是他的東西了。

黑眼睛張嘴想說些什麼，卻忘了自己已經失去了聲音。

「靜默之靈？不錯的選擇。」法師大人嗤笑，有些嫌棄地摘下碰過蟲子的手套：「原本還打算燒了你的舌頭，畢竟我討厭吵鬧的傢伙。」

「弗爾莎的神恩，《治癒》。」

魔法真是世上最神奇的東西，黑眼睛看著自己焦黑的傷口回復如初，但黑蝶印記似乎變得不一樣了。

變得更加精緻、漆黑、華麗——黑色的蝴蝶印記下點綴著一串黑色的紫羅蘭與玫瑰，蔓延了他左側的身軀……

黑眼睛伸出左手，圖騰甚至爬上了他的手背。

它們不使這個男人變得更加吸引人，只讓人感覺陰森可怖。

「接下來發生的所有，將是你一生的榮幸。」法師大人欣賞著自己的作品，目露興奮：「你會成為最好的、最好的……！」

黑色的蝴蝶們挨著黑眼睛，發出呼呼聲響，聽上去讓人聯想到深夜的墓地。

它們瘋狂地鑽進黑眼睛的體內，自口、自耳、自皮膚上的紋身，如某種無聲的獻祭。

靈魂在哀鳴，寒冷侵蝕他的肌骨，有什麼在熱烈歡迎著他、狂喜著戀慕他。

是一個穿著漆黑禮服的女人，她從虛無中出現，不辨面目，漆黑的指甲劃過他的身體，黑色的髮自他身後垂下，連同她的鐮刀一起，纏住了他的頸項。

她迷醉地擁抱他，又焦急著想殺了他。

這像是一副炭筆繪就的艷畫，瘋狂的女人愛著一個沉默的男人。

而男人只是專注地看著前方，沒有歡喜，亦無恐懼。

視線前方，是他的主人。

黑眼睛詢問地看著少年，哪怕靈魂深處的寒冷令他痛苦不堪。

少年寶石綠的眼中滿溢驚詫，而後愉悅地笑了起來——

清涼、矜貴而略帶些失控，聽上去真是愉快極了。

「閉上眼睛吧，親愛的。」他呢喃如情人間的密語：「不然我會捨不得殺了你的，哪怕那只是眨眼之間的小事。」

於是黑眼睛聽話地闔上了眼，迎接死亡的到來。

少年再次笑了起來，好像一生中從沒有如這一刻這麼快樂過，他執起寶貝的權杖，刺穿了男人的心臟。

「安息吧，死寂之神的子民，她心愛的眷顧者。」

亡靈們發出尖銳的笑聲，它們期待地圍繞在他倒地的屍體身旁，漆黑禮服的女人欣悅地吻上他失去溫度的面龐。

可在這時，法師大人又舉起了他沾染鮮血的權杖，不屑地看著這場陰森歡騰的亡靈派對——

「高貴的弗爾莎女神，懇求您驅逐這些沉寂之物。」

原本欣悅無比的女人猛然看向他，憤怒悲傷地張嘴，卻沒有發出任何聲音。

語言之神弗爾莎的死敵——死寂之神，卡內阿斯的化身，今天他要以此向弗爾莎進貢。

金色的光芒貫穿了她的雙手，把她的雙足釘在地上。

「啊，看著吧，我可憐的死寂之神。」少年愛死了在仇敵面前趾高氣昂的時刻，他扶起黑眼睛的屍體，撫摸那涼透的指尖：「……《與我同行，我的僕從》。」多麼惡毒的行止啊。

卡內阿斯少有地發出一瞬間的哭叫。

她的子民沒有前往死亡的國度，卻被留在了生死之間。

是的，少年正在搶奪神明心愛的東西——要知道，他艾克多爾想要的，就是死神也休想帶走。


	4. Chapter 4

【克里格利亞的輝煌已經過去了，愚鈍的家犬們。】

雷……

【我才是神明的眷愛者，唉，可憐的艾爾，你聽聽——】

雷……德！

【我摯愛的弗爾莎……《殺光》。】

“雷貝爾德！”

如落下深淵後終於觸地，艾克多爾掙脫了黏稠的噩夢。

絲綢與絨布的精繡被單亂成一團，被他抓皺在白皙的指間，冷汗染濕了漂亮的金髮。實在是太狼狽了，只有那雙綠眼睛裡似乎燃燒著不甘熄滅的火焰。

這時，一隻冰涼的手掌將他攬了過去。

這對獨自就寢16年的艾克多爾顯然有些嚇人：「——！」

但他開口，卻發不出任何聲音。

艾克多爾轉頭，只看到一位黑色眼睛的男人，蒼白的面孔、黯淡的黑髮，赤裸的上身除了大片的刺青外，左胸前有個癒合的小疤痕，卻再無鮮血自其中流淌而出——

這不是一個活人。

艾克多爾狠踹他一腳。

黑髮男人沒有說話，感受不到疼痛似的，只靜靜地看向牆上的馬腦袋。

「噢，親愛的，這孩子的衣服就放在靠門口第一個衣櫥裡！」馬腦袋善解人意地回答，像是位慈祥的老者——法師塔裡每個掛有馬頭標本的地方，都是它所至之處。

直到恍惚著被黑眼睛服侍換好了衣物，艾克多爾這才從早晨的噩夢完全清醒過來。

「法拉達！！！」

「早上好，我的孩子，或許你該先去洗漱一番。」馬腦袋溫柔地笑著回應。

「為什麼他會在這裡？！」艾克多爾把食指尖戳到了黑眼睛的胸膛上，又不可置信地大喊：「為什麼你不穿衣服？！！」

黑眼睛光著上身看向他，不說話，也說不了話。

「壞脾氣的孩子，昨夜你昏倒了，作為僕從，他自然會將你送回來。」法拉達永遠都是那麼和藹可親：「即便只是分身，卡內阿斯好歹是位神明，或許你該對你得來不易的戰利品友善一些。」

沉默的戰利品在主人的瞪視下，踢了踢團在地上的破布——那是他昨晚沾滿血汙的衣服與斗篷。

艾克多爾咒罵兩聲：「看你做的好事，這是我的房間！」而你睡在我的床上，還把髒衣服扔在這兒！

黑眼睛動也不動，不久，把手伸進口袋裡……

他掏出了一顆蜂蜜糖。

艾克多爾可以向親神弗爾莎發誓，他從沒想過，自己有一天會被一個不能說話的啞巴氣瘋！

他在黑眼睛嘗試掏出第二顆糖之前打掉了那隻手，咒罵般地開口：「《給我消失》！」

那堆髒衣服立刻竄起一簇銀色的火花，在牆角處爆炸，連根麻線都沒有留下。

黑眼睛猜測魔法師的魔法和本人大概是相似的，至少他的新主人真是耀眼又容易爆炸。

艾克多爾叉著腰，手裡的權杖拼命敲點著黑眼睛的胸膛，發出結實的咚咚聲：「你現在既沒有死，也並非活著——別多問一個字，我沒有向你解釋的必要——只要記住：服從我的命令，絕對！」

黑眼睛是個無法發問的啞巴，他當然沒有意見。

他甚至不知道自己怎麼了，昨夜的亂象就像是場夢境，等他醒來後只剩新主人還躺在地上……以及一個會說話的、叫作法拉達的馬腦袋，它可真是幫了個大忙。

「假扮成一個死靈騎士，我的僕從。」艾克多爾厭惡地看了男人一眼，他憎恨所有神眷者，哪怕這個人不懂魔法，並且靈魂已被他牢牢掌握。

「你必須悄聲無息、遵守禮節、體面乾淨，讓那些下賤的魔力殘渣看看，看看他們與我相比之下就是一群廢物！」

黑眼睛不懂新主人到底在說些什麼，但這不妨礙他點頭。

艾克多爾滿意他的聽話，冰涼的地板令他踮著腳，一步步靠近他溫順的新僕人——

並突然伸手，撫摸黑眼睛身上的蝴蝶印記，纖細的指尖自硬實的胸肌划下，手掌撫摸男人的腰際，描繪那陰森瑰麗的圖紋……

想要被操翻的暗示——可黑眼睛又想起這裡不是金蝶大街……或許，在外頭只是個普通的招呼？

「看見沒有，這就是你，屬於我的證明。」最後，那白得發亮的手指勾掛在他褲緣上，微微扯下：「我親愛的《克威爾特茲》。」

髖部一陣灼痛，黑眼睛看見身上被紋了一行細小的黑字。

少年滿意地拉上他的褲子，隔著布料輕拍兩下後走出房間，不久外頭傳來遠去的腳步聲。

黑眼睛掀開褲子，上面烙著「克威爾特茲．卡內阿斯」。

新的主人，新的名字，不是件壞事。

倒是沉默許久後，牆上的法拉達忽然嘆氣：「我教他不能亂碰女性的身體，卻忘了說男人的也不行。」

黑眼睛……不，現在就稱他為克威爾吧……克威爾覺得無所謂，在金點花園裡多得是要他伸手摸進衣褲裡「尋找錢幣」的恩客。

「克威爾特茲——該死的，你必須隨時跟著我！」樓梯口傳來法師大人暴怒的大吼。

於是法拉達又嘀嘀咕咕抱怨起艾克多爾的壞脾氣，一邊催促克威爾趕快過去。

//

「嗨，菲娜的小寶貝，有什麼是我能為你效勞的？」

「我警告你最好別那麼叫我，班森特．亞拉丁！」

等克威爾走下一樓時，艾克多爾正拿著他那根權杖頂著來客的下巴。

那是個看上去紳士又傳統的男人，他懷抱著過大的白百合花束，戴著單片鑲金邊的眼鏡，黑色死板的正裝一絲不苟，只有手帕折成兔子耳朵的形狀，花花綠綠地塞在胸前的口袋裡。

他看見了克威爾，並脫下帽子誇張地行了一禮：「啊，沒見過的客人，容我介紹一下自己——」

「閉嘴！」

「全蘭維斯號稱安息者最佳過世選擇安布利維亞卡諸格羅藏儀社老闆班森特亞拉丁在此冒昧詢問您尊姓大名？」班森特在半秒鐘內完成了自我介紹並閉上了他的嘴。

艾克多爾氣得一拳打在了待客用的木桌上頭，把氣撒在了克威爾頭上：「你怎麼又不穿衣服？！」

衣服遭到質問者銷毀的克威爾毫無誠意地用手勢表達抱歉。

一樓的擺設華麗得有些擁擠，看不出昨晚拜訪時漆黑陰森的模樣。克威爾靜靜地走到艾克多爾身後，看上去乖巧極了。

「哎，小寶貝，你的脾氣真是一如既……」班森特看見艾克多爾又想拿起權杖，連忙換了個話題：「好吧，你說誰死了？安布利維亞卡誅格羅葬儀承包棺材定制，敬祝長眠安心。」

艾克多爾總算能夠好好說話，他翹起腳，華麗的斗篷發出寶石敲擊的聲響：「幫他在法師塔花園裡訂製一個墓園，包括墓碑和棺材，一切要最好的。」

克威爾沒在一樓找到其他的任何人，於是確定他們說的「死人」是指自己。

班森特感興趣地看向克威爾：「你打算活埋了他？」

「他並沒有活著。」

「但他看上去不像個亡靈。」

「我也沒說他死了！」

「噢，那好吧。」班森特適時中止了艾克多爾的怒火，把那束大得嚇人的白百合塞進克威爾的懷裡：

「尊敬的客人，這就開始為您準備後事！」

克威爾特茲抱著百合花，毫無感情地看了他一眼。

這個人，比瓦利多還要吵鬧。


	5. Chapter 5

古老的法師塔後，原是座種滿紫羅蘭與黑玫瑰的陰森花園，但今日的它注定要脫胎換骨……

好的，現在它是座種滿紫羅蘭與黑玫瑰的陰森墓園了。

「克威爾特茲．卡內阿斯——聖佩迪恩972-997」

「願天堂沒有死靈術士」

克威爾摸了摸被刻意做舊的墓碑，今年是聖佩迪恩1757年，他不知道自己為何轉眼老了700歲，更想不通自己怎麼突然就死了——看上去還是被「死靈術士」弄死的。

……天知道他連死靈術士是什麼都沒聽過。

「被死靈術士殺死的人無法長眠，他們會變成亡靈生物，而你——要假扮成一個死靈騎士。」艾克多爾滿意地拍拍那被半埋進土裡的黑色棺材，裡頭滿鋪著不凋的鮮花……現在就只差個賣相好的屍體躺在裡頭了。

「喜歡你的新床舖嗎？」他趴在棺木邊沿惡劣地笑出聲。

克威爾沒有異議，主人耀眼的金髮和美麗的臉蛋，足以讓所有人輕易地原諒他。

「真是乖巧。」法師大人愉快地摸摸他的臉。

只有卡內阿斯的神眷者才可能成為死靈騎士，而擁有一個死靈騎士，是到哪裡都值得炫耀的事情。

當然，艾克多爾不是死靈術士，克威爾也不會是死靈騎士，他只是個什麼也不會的活死人。

那麼，要怎麼假扮成一個合格的死靈騎士呢？

禮儀師之後，還有裁縫、馬商……艾克多爾用數不清的秘銀幣買來了整個上午的熱鬧。克威爾像是個人偶，被套上一件件衣服，又一件件地被剝下來。

「別呆站在這兒，看看這些書單，我們還得去一趟鐵匠鋪！」艾克多爾牽來一匹亡靈種的骨馬，牠全身冒著黑氣，只有一身白森森的骨頭……要不是上面放著鞍具，光看就覺得屁股疼。

克威爾招招手，正如所有的亡靈般，骨馬很聽話地走來，帶著一群黑色的蝴蝶，它們親暱地停在克威爾的指尖——不像完全屬於死者國度的卡內阿斯神悲傷哭泣，它們很高興克威爾能跟它們一樣停留在生死之間的世界。

亡靈生物，它們既死亦活。

艾克多爾討厭這些蝴蝶，他把一個精緻的黑鐵籠塞進克威爾手裡：「讓它們待在裡面！」

克威爾試探著晃晃鐵籠上的小環，籠門開啟，所有蝴蝶乖乖地飛了進去，在籠子裡頭委屈地擠成一塊兒。

艾克多爾厭惡地轉過頭（或許這世上就沒有他不討厭的東西）：「快走，我不想離開塔裡太久。」

克威爾穿著繡有金線的黑色便裝，恭敬地跟在後頭，並看向手裡的書單：劍術入門、簡單槍術、騎士的修養……

艾克多爾伸出他那隻戴上手套也依舊纖細的右手，在寫滿書名的羊皮紙上點了點：「全部學起來，我會為你找最好的老師。」說完就在親愛的僕從臉上吻了一下——他改主意了，他喜歡這個聽話的傢伙。

克威爾摸摸臉頰，看了他一眼，而後低頭去吻那金色的髮旋。

艾克多爾的頭髮細滑柔亮，親吻時會聞到優雅的香氣。

法師大人如對待愛寵一般輕觸他的下頷，容許僕從的這點冒犯。法拉達教過他吻是表達至高的喜愛，那僕從如此喜歡他，自是應當獎勵的。

這是個忠誠的好僕從。年輕的法師大人滿意地想道，一邊走進了專屬於他的法師塔。

原本似乎是打算出門？但克威爾沒有表現出任何疑問。

法師大人帶領他往陰暗的地下室走去，樓梯很長，全世界只有他們的腳步聲。

滴答。

克威爾為主人接住了冰冷的水滴，看向微微滲水的縫隙。

艾克多爾點亮了一盞魔法燈，他們面前的路越來越窄，牆壁漸漸變得潮濕，幾乎能聞到發霉的味道。

最後，路斷了，他們站在狹窄的樓梯上看向腳下的深淵，就像一隻巨獸的嘴，亟待將來人吞噬。

克威爾自後方將他的主人緊抱在身前，以防墜落。

人類總是害怕站在高處。

他必須保護主人。

「放手吧，我的騎士，」艾克多爾推開他，少年笑聲在狹窄的樓梯間迴盪，白色的魔法燈讓他看上去像代表某種美好事物的精靈：「睜大你的雙眼！」

寶石權杖輕輕晃動，瑰麗的光芒雨滴般向下墜落，而後盪出耀眼的漣漪。

「這才是真正的『魔法』——」

「美麗的弗爾莎，《我心所向》。」

克威爾看見所有的漣漪與光點化作一幅逼真巨大的畫作——畫裡是一座絢麗壯觀的城市，從這裡可以俯瞰城裡所有的屋脊，甚至能看見有人乘坐一匹長了翅膀的白獅子飛過！

克威爾來不及在心裡讚歎奇跡，那個讓他看見奇跡的少年就忽然抱住了他……

來吧。

凡是觸碰克威爾的事物都無法發聲，但少年仍以愉悅的唇語呼喊。

——他竟抱著他的騎士，自萬丈深淵跳了下去！

//

【親愛的神明啊，別讓我死在安薩德菲雅！在這個城市裡，我們不配悲傷。】珍寶魔法學家兼詩人愛蜜莉亞．潘．卡加斯在她病逝以前，留下了這麼一句話。

安薩德菲雅，又稱「達法梅茲之心」，綺麗之神的珍寶，這個城市值得所有溢美之詞，她是所有法師與術士最溫柔的記憶。

今天的美麗之城上空搭起了透明的階梯，而少年牽著黑色騎士的手翩然而下，脆弱的落腳處一踏即破，沿路灑下了星光般的碎片。

那是怎樣夢幻的景象啊！

路過的學徒讚歎，伸手去接，碎片又化成霧狀的瑪那消散風中，若煙花絢爛、流星瞬逝、美夢將醒。

克威爾被少年拉著手，他們在空中奔馳、飛躍，艾克多爾束髮的緞帶飛散開來，像一道金色的流星——他要降臨於此，這個城市理應感到榮幸！

旗幟飛揚、白鴿展翅，克威爾抱起了法師大人，免他感到疲憊。艾克多爾很滿意這樣的待遇，理所當然地、舒服地窩在他懷裡。

儘管這是個討人厭的男人，但卻沒有能比之更聽話、更乖巧的了。


	6. Chapter 6

【三點到來，聖者哈里亞寫下戒律——非人之力，聖神不佑！】

在藍衣行教高唱三點聖言時，克威爾就知道一件事：

魔法是「有罪」的。

教會與法師之間，就如晝女神桑莫與夜女神緹緹蒙娜的爭執，永無落幕之日。

【我有罪——神啊，我有罪！】

【但您不能這樣……我求求您，別這樣對他……】

【啊，你這雜種！你不祈禱，你為什麼不祈禱？！！！】

所有咒罵灌進他耳裡。

所有痛打落在他身上。

所有的所有，都看進他深黑的眼中。

…

……

他於空中漫步。

「克威爾，別發呆，停在那個最高的紅屋頂上！」

回神只是一瞬間的事，克威爾踏著美麗而易碎的透明階梯，在屋頂落腳。

艾克多爾跳出克威爾的懷抱，斜斜的屋瓦也不會讓他摔跤。

「走了，我的僕人！」他指著非同一般寬大的煙囪，就要跳進去。

克威爾拉了他一把，睜大眼看著黑洞洞的煙囪口，像是眼前有一群餓了整整三天的獵犬。

原諒他只是個人類（也許現在不算是人類？），但法師們的一些舉動真是太瘋狂了。 

艾克多爾奇怪地看著他：「你又發什麼瘋？」這個僕從很聽話，無奈腦子好像有點問題。

只見他黑色的僕從沉默地看著煙囪口，許久，才自己跳了下去。

……也對，在外頭，僕從應當領著主人先行。艾克多爾挑起眉，這才跟著跳了進去。

//

這短短的一秒鐘像是個噩夢，至少克威爾覺得有點想吐。他爬出壁爐，決定今天開始討厭煙囪——比喝魔藥還討厭的那種討厭。

頭昏眼花過後，他才發現自己落在一個無比漆黑的地方。

「嗨，親愛的客人。」突然，一張臉湊了過來。

黃色的眼睛，尖尖的瞳孔像蛇又像是貓，卻長在一張人類的臉上。

「這就是艾特的『騎士先生』嗎？」這個人鼻梁上的單片眼睛險險勾住他垂落的灰髮，看上去很激動。

而克威爾的第一反應是極度厭惡地打飛他手裡的蠟燭。

我不喜歡這道光，他想。

「呃，好吧，我不該用『桑莫』照你。」眼前的青年看著手裡空空的燭臺，渾不在乎地點亮一旁的油燈——這回的光好多了，儘管綠色的燭火很是詭異，但不會讓克威爾感到灼熱難當。

「要吃點東西嗎？你是吃靈魂呢還是喜歡人類的食物？」青年有些奇異的熱情，在他面前放下一個罐子和一個盤子：「天啊，你知道嗎？你可真是個寶貝，我就沒見過這樣的奇跡……」

……好像還有些神經質。

看看眼前他所謂的「食物」——一盤口味不明的餅乾和一罐發光的玻璃罐——克威爾發自內心地不想跟他說話。

「快、快，你『必須』這麼做。」青年咧起嘴，那些牙齒讓人想起了金蝶大街上那些掛在牆上的鯊魚標本。

一股急迫感在心中升起，克威爾看著盤子和罐子，直覺都可以吃，但並無食慾。

奇怪的是，他明明已經很久沒吃一點東西、沒喝一滴水了。

這麼反覆思考著，直到他轉頭看向身旁的櫃子……

「餓」。

克威爾的目光停滯，櫃子上一排排的奇異生物居然挑起了他的食慾，以致他伸手去碰了其中裡頭裝著像紫色兔子的罐子。

下意識地，驅使體內的力量——他眼睜睜看著黑色霧氣從袖內鑽出，竄入罐中。

等到罐裡的黑霧消散，「兔子」也消失無蹤，取而代之的是詭異的飽足感。

……以及身後不可置信的抽氣聲。

「你能吃那玩意！！！」灰頭髮的傢伙開始尖叫起來。

克威爾原本懷疑自己來到了法師世界，現在則懷疑自己來到的是法師世界的精神病院。

「不不不，筆記本、筆記本……該死的，我的墨水罐呢？！」青年一下歇斯底里，一下喜笑顏開：「嘿，親愛的，噢，親愛的……你能轉過來讓我看看你吃飯的樣子嗎？」

克威爾聽到自己心中冷漠地說不。

青年並不氣餒，只是把克威爾的臉掰過來，著魔地以唇語說道：你可真是迷人，寶貝。

奇怪的人，克威爾無聲開口：走開。

他覺得艾克多爾不會願意別人碰他，於是在那人彷彿見了聖神的目光中，緩慢地搖了搖頭。

意外地，青年滿臉幸福地暈了過去，連臉帶人地扒住了克威爾的膝蓋。

然後，克威爾沉默地，把他扔在了地上。

//

青年醒得很快，至少在克威爾感覺中還不到一個鐘頭。

當然，這也夠克威爾逛完這寬敞卻雜亂的研究室了。

是的，這應該是個類似研究室的地方。雜亂的羊皮紙和難懂的書籍或堆成了塔、或四處飛散，有些疊在桌面還帶有亂七八糟的鞋印。

與此相反的是書架上並不見幾冊書本——研究室的主人顯然沒有物歸原處的好習慣。

他推了推研究室的門，打不開，只能無趣地伸手敲敲櫃上瓶子裡的生物……他們似乎是睡著了，閉著眼睛一動不動。  
  
只有幾個罐子裡的小蟲會偶爾隨著敲擊跳動幾下，所以在這個叫作「傑博特．潘．歐希斯」的瘋子青年醒來之前（這裡所有的東西都寫著這行字，應該是他的本名），克威爾一直抱著一個罐子，裡頭裝著幾隻黑色蝴蝶。

跟亡靈蝴蝶不同，這些蝴蝶更像是某種沒有活力的死物，只有顫動的翅膀證明牠們不只是漂亮的標本。

這兒可真是一座美麗的垃圾場。

正好，倒在地上的傑博特在這時發出了彷彿沒睡夠的呻吟。

「現在幾點了，雪菈？是你嗎……？」

瘋子醒了。克威爾抱著罐子，冷漠地想道。

「不對，我之前在幹什麼，對對對，有個人……」傑博特用了點時間清醒，最後才想起什麼，轉頭面露驚喜：「是你，死靈騎士！我想起來了，你居然聽得懂人話，我的天！我的緹緹蒙娜！！！！」

「死靈騎士」無言地敲敲罐子，眯起了那雙沒有半點光澤的眼睛。

如果主人允許的話，我能再次弄暈他嗎？騎士先生冷冷地想道。

「你知道嗎？你是世上獨一無二的，保有人類意識的死靈生物！」不出所料，傑博特開始發起了瘋：「噢不不不，現在應該這麼稱呼你，我是說，您——」

「敬愛的死靈騎士先生，我是傑博特．潘．歐希斯，一個資深且充滿才華的死靈學者！」

儘管克威爾是個假貨，但他樂於替主人圓謊。

於是他點點頭，並稍稍扯下自己的褲子，蒼白的髖骨上以優雅的花體寫著他的名——

「克威爾特茲．卡內阿斯」。


	7. Chapter 7

「……卡內阿斯？」

死靈學者歪著頭，歪得頸骨發出咯吱咯吱的聲音：「這可真巧。」

克威爾抬頭，幽綠燈光輕晃，如僅存於怪談裡的陰影。

「也沒什麼……哦、哦，我是說什麼也沒有，請務必不要感到好奇。」傑博特毫無誠意地轉移了話題，從口袋裡捻起一枚銀幣，握在手中：「歡迎來到地獄——朋友，這裡是綺麗魔女雪菈．貝里西亞．梅塔莎．考爾特利茲的法師塔。」

好吧，法師塔似乎並不一定是座塔……至少克威爾看不出這座豪宅有任何一點「塔」的模樣。

「好了，拿著這個。」傑博特攤開掌心，方形的銀質名牌靜靜置於其上：克威爾特茲．卡內阿斯。

「你要拿好它，不然……」

「咕咕呼呼呼，才不告訴你，我多希望你弄丟它啊！」

克威爾接過銀牌，傑博特發出了貓頭鷹般咕咕的笑聲。

「我想艾特大概在雪菈那兒，你想過去看看嗎？相信我，世上沒有比他們兩個湊在一起更可怕的事了！」傑博特打開反鎖的門，做了一個「請」的手勢。他每個舉動都像在浴室裡頭翩翩起舞那樣，既優雅又多餘。

他又發出那討厭的笑聲：「咕呼，多虧你們，我又得去見那個瘋女人！」

///////

【她貪求所有美好的東西】

「請驅使我，  
請驅使我。

驅使我去愛，  
驅使我去恨，  
驅使我表現得如你們一般。

為我安上跳動的心臟吧——

請驅使我……  
令我，與你們  
別無二致。」

闔上手裡的書，雪菈愜意地端起手邊的花茶，有些回味無窮：「多浪漫哪，克諾倫斯的詩集……」

她伸展那披著紅寶石斗篷的嬌小身軀，雙眼如天鵝絨藍寶石一般神秘深邃，深紅卷髮靜靜搭在雕有莨苕與鳥的高腳椅背後，偶爾在那潔白的頸項間晃蕩。

彩繪玻璃篩下的夕陽光溫暖多彩，原來天色不知不覺已經晚了。

「只有你喜歡那種東西！」門外傳來冷冷的抱怨，穿著綠寶石斗篷的金髮少年搬著比自己還要高的磚頭書走來，綁在腰間的寶石手杖在地板劃出刺耳的聲音。

「艾特，我親愛的艾克多爾，你不理解嗎？」雪菈嘆了口氣。

「那聽起來就像傑博特那個垃圾實驗室裡養的垃圾死靈蟲！」艾克多爾一屁股坐下，翻書的同時翻了個白眼。

「嘖，毫無浪漫天份的死靈學家，沒有靈魂的弗爾莎信徒！」雪菈敲著塗成銀白色的指甲，噘著嘴唇抱怨起來。

雪菈．貝里西亞．梅塔莎．考爾特利茲的法師塔，相較於其他法師塔鍾意的古怪詭異，或雜亂無章，永遠是最美麗的那個。

外表看起來是高雅古舊的城堡，裡頭有貼著彩繪玻璃的大窗、色調溫柔的魔法燈球、酒紅色鑲金邊的絨地毯、木製的高級書架……

雪菈喜愛美好的事物，為了美好，她願意付出一切——可以是成堆的秘銀幣，可以是一個願望，也可以是……她自己的生命。

「哦，艾特，你該讓我買下你的。」雪菈傷心透頂，她不捨地看著他：「我將把你放在鋼琴前面，那裡的椅子空蕩蕩的，只有你適合永遠坐在那裡！」

艾克多爾才不管她怎麼想，他來這兒的目的只是為了那一輩子翻都翻不完的圖書館。關於魔女的心思，他這輩子都不想搞懂！

/////

「跟緊我，卡內阿斯先生，如果你不想再死上第二遍的話。」

畢竟死靈騎士已經死了……這一點也不好笑。看著眼前笑彎腰的灰毛瘋子，克威爾始終不能理解，只能披著斗篷，一言不發。

根據傑博特的說法，這座法師塔被太陽神莫桑之光所普照，這件「陰影斗篷」可以隔離光源，讓亡靈生物也能安然無恙地行走其中。

但於他而言，仍是地獄。

以前只感平常的陽光照下，卻如火舌在舔舐身體般，時時預感自己會在下一刻化作灰燼。

陽光輕吻他落下的一縷黑髮，發出纖細的滋滋聲。

克威爾不在乎，他像踩過螞蟻一樣踩過了它——

他本就是「怪物」。

好久以前，克威爾特茲不是克威爾特茲，他曾沐浴教會分下的莫桑之光，沒有這麼多，只是關在玻璃珠裡的一星半點……或許，至少他那時沒有燒起來，也沒有熟透。

只是他淡棕色的頭髮、他天藍色的眼睛，像燒焦一樣變成了黑色。

所有人都盯著他，包括他虔誠的母親。

太陽女神的祭祀，他美麗的母親。

死寂女神的摯愛，她醜陋的孩子。

不值一提，總之那是一件傷心又好笑的事情。

只有死亡會愛他，它愛他到時間的盡頭；只有恩客肯親吻他，他們吻他到晨曦迫近的那一刻。

克威爾躲著那些被窗櫺擠成塊狀的陽光，莫桑討厭緹緹蒙娜，討厭卡內阿斯，想必也不會喜歡他。

恰好他也不喜歡她，他想。

「你看起來不太好，不過我們很快就到了。」傑博特走在前面輕鬆地說道。

雪菈的法師塔很大，卻只有五層，這段折磨之路隨著他們踏上頂樓，終於走進了尾聲。

「喂，雪菈，看我給你帶了什麼來！」傑博特打開大門，入眼卻是一座巨大而華麗的圖書館。

這整座古堡都很美，尤其這座圖書館，它超出了世人所有對美好的想像。

黃銅望遠鏡、天鵝絨墊椅、高不見頂的書架、一排拼有花朵與月亮的彩色玻璃窗……以及數不盡的藏書。

像跨越時空去向曼妙而瑰麗的世界，這裡足夠古雅使人沉澱心思，也足夠壯觀令人心懷敬畏。

更過於美好，叫人屏息難言。

最後，是這裡最美麗的存在——

推開椅子的輕響，接著，是優雅極了的腳步聲。

屬於女人的嗓音響起，嫵媚地、如蜜糖般地……

「嗯……我又睡著啦？」

她似乎伸了個懶腰，這才慢吞吞地說道：

「早安，兩位先生，有人看到我美麗的艾特嗎？」


	8. Chapter 8

「早安，兩位先生，有人看到我美麗的艾特嗎？」魔女的聲音聽上去充滿了睡意，她甚至打了個呵欠。

鞋底觸地迴盪的聲音，克威爾看見一閃而過的衣角和帽簷，最後她只露出一隻眼，捉迷藏似地在書架後眨了眨，像是在觀察些什麼。

接著那隻眼睛突然眯了起來，像是在炫耀自己魔性的光彩。

使人向惡的美。

不知如何形容這種感覺，克威爾只知道此刻他想吻她——即便看不見的另半張臉醜陋如惡鬼，即便她的唇上塗抹著劇毒。

比之「喜歡」，這種喜愛更加激烈、更加特別，恰如、恰如……

恰如飛蛾執意被火撲滅那般地。

「艾特？他不是跟你……」

「傑博特！我說過不要把黑色的醜東西放進來！！！」

那麼遠的地方，美麗的魔女卻像跨越矮小的門檻般，一步到達他們身前，靴尖幾乎和克威爾的碰在一起。

「你給我離開——！」她拿著根小巧的銀色魔杖，只差沒插進他的鼻孔裡：「你應該躺在壁爐裡，和那些燒黑的醜木頭一起鏟出去！」

顯然著迷只是一時的錯覺。克威爾面無表情地用食指撥開她的魔杖，現在他只想找到自己的主人。

一旁傑博特受不了地直翻白眼：「不要轉移話題，雪菈——艾特呢？」

「他得先出去！」雪菈瞪大了眼睛。

克威爾也想出去，艾克多爾不在這裡，他得去找他。

但下一秒，彷彿克威爾在這裡多待一秒都會讓她窒息，雪菈揮起了魔杖——灼熱的光煙花一樣地從銀色的杖裡竄出來，彩帶般飛舞，她要把克威爾燒成灰燼！

「我不要醜東西待在我的塔裡！」她放聲尖叫。

克威爾聽見傑博特咯沙咯沙抓頭髮的聲音：「所以我說魔女都是瘋子，咕咕咕……騎士，原諒我吧。」

克威爾有不祥的預感。

果然，傑博特伸出食指，上面的金戒指發出眩目的光暈：

「弗爾莎在上，《庇護我》，以及，《歸還》。」第二個魔法他是指著克威爾說出來的。

「我敢保證艾特又幹傻事了，我得處理一下這個瘋婆子……天知道艾特又去了哪兒，你最好馬上把他帶回來！」

克威爾只知道自己被什麼東西吸了進去，再回神時，學者和魔女都已經消失了。

//

「該死的達法梅茲！！！！」

艾克多爾是不小心來到這兒的，關於這個話題，就得要往前一段時間說起。

圖書館不該喧譁，雪菈實在太吵了，所以他忍不住對她下了沉睡咒文——但艾克多爾忘了，雪菈是綺麗之神達法梅茲的神眷者。

他拉開袖口，那裡有兩道傷痕：一道黑色、一道紅色。對神眷者下咒是有代價的……不論祝福，抑或詛咒，神明在警示祂們的物品不容染指。

「讓我猜你們這次會用多少時間消失？」艾克多爾輕撫手腕，看上去不太在乎，不過是兩道「神烙」而已。

他看著陌生的街道，這顯然就是達法梅茲神的「懲戒」——這位任性的女神不會把懲罰留到下一秒鐘，這有好有壞，至少艾克多爾不用像提防卡內阿斯神那樣小心隨時會落下的神罰。

畢竟那道黑色神烙已經待在他腕上有段時間了。

算了，神罰這種事情，只有零次與無數次。

神罰有很多種類，它可能會把罪人帶回痛苦的記憶之地，看見最不想見到的事物，又或面對最恐怖的絕境……看著眼前的宅邸，艾克多爾冷笑，他深知自己將會面對什麼。

……嗯？

眼前的景色，怎麼不一樣了？

他發現自己突然站在了一條破舊大街的中央，華麗的法師袍和昂起的下巴令他看上去既尊貴又格格不入。

怎麼回事？他沒來過這個地方。

「真是煩人……」嫌棄地看著與他擦肩而過的人們，這裡的人潮有些擁擠，但神罰讓他感應不到一絲瑪納，只能像個愚蠢的莫桑信徒靠自己的雙腳走動，還要親手推開擋路的傢伙。

但艾克多爾不後悔，他寧可像工蟻一樣被人群淹沒，也不要面對雪菈那個瘋女人。

但，這裡是哪裡？

缺乏運動的法師大人氣喘吁吁地擠出人群，他找到一條安靜過分的巷道。

「親愛的弗爾莎，《飛上去》。」他忍不住指著屋頂，可惜全是無用功——綺麗之神達法梅茲的神域，這裡只有綺麗法術可以存在。

純粹的弗爾莎信徒艾克多爾發出不屑的哼聲，他知道自己得想辦法結束這個該死的神罰。

不想再回到人群之中，他順著巷子往下走，直到所有聲音離他遠去……

他來到了一個富麗堂皇的地方。

這裡的路都是嶄新的石板拼出來的，路燈是一個個發著金色光芒的蝴蝶，所有房屋精緻得叫人想進入探究一番，像極了濃妝艷抹的情人。

奇怪的是，這樣天生為熱鬧而生的地方，卻一個人也沒有。

所有房子關上了它們精緻的黑玫瑰鐵門，用層層紗幔蓋住本應掛著招牌的地方。

艾克多爾隔著其中一道鐵門往裡看，華艷的建築、整潔的草坪……以及緊閉的門窗。

「你看起來迷路了，親愛的。」

有人突然出聲，艾克多爾猛然轉頭。

那是一個戴著金色面具的女士，她穿著一身性感的晚禮服，在光天化日之下不合時宜地招展著。

「這裡不是小男孩該來的地方。」她微微傾身，胸前飽滿的白肉都要跳出來了。

「所以呢？你們想把我趕出去？」艾克多爾不快地揮手要她離自己遠點。

「怎麼會？」面具女士的聲音低沉又溫柔：「這裡在白天拒絕所有訪客——哦，但有錢人不算訪客，我們稱他們為主人。」

「而你看起來很有錢，可愛的小少爺。」她嘻嘻笑道。

錢？很好，他有的是錢。

艾克多爾沒心情和她玩遊戲，他從袋裡摸出一枚秘銀幣，在面具女士的面前晃了晃：「我需要一個導遊。」

「哦，秘銀幣，我有多久沒見過它了！」面具女士攤開她的扇子發出笑聲，她款款地握住了艾克多爾的手：「……小可愛，我確實很想要你的錢，但我不能收下。」

「你得了什麼有話直說就會暴斃的病嗎？」艾克多爾想用魔法讓女人閉嘴，可他現在只是個沒有瑪納（但至少挺有錢）的普通人！

面具女士沒有生氣，也永遠不會和有錢人生氣，她只是搖搖頭，溫柔地繞著這美麗的男孩走上一圈，並在他耳邊低聲問道：「不要著急，我的寶貝，你可知道這裡是什麼地方嗎？」

艾克多爾表情像是想撕了這女人的嘴，最好能把她的面具扔到地上踩扁！

沒再挑戰法師大人的耐心，她面具後的眼睛笑得彎彎的，甜美的聲音從面具後悶悶傳來：

「這座城是美麗的耶拜隆，這裡則是耶拜隆夜裡最美麗的地方——」

「歡迎來到沉睡的金蝶大街，親愛的主人。」


	9. Chapter 9

【你怎麼在這裡？】

【因為我只會在這裡。】

面具女士把艾克多爾帶到了一棟華麗的建築裡。

他看見滿滿的、未點著的蠟燭。

「您可以稍稍歇息一會——這兒是金蝶大街少數能換掉『圓錢』的地方。」面具女士用鮮紅如血的指甲敲敲櫃檯，引吭高歌：

「金色的蝴蝶們，  
你們的愛人出現了。

在太陽底下登堂入室，  
莫桑喊不住他，  
教會也攔不住他。

老天——

他只是想要一點愛，  
一點點昂貴的愛。」

唱完，她把艾克多爾給的秘銀幣扔在桌上。一隻枯瘦的手從櫃後伸了出來，它摸走了錢幣，而取而代之的是放下了一個袋子。

面具女士打開袋子，從裡頭掏出一枚蝴蝶形狀的金幣：「只是最基本的導遊——我的報酬這樣就夠了，先生。」

「接下來，才是花錢的地方。」她提裙，微微一禮，緩慢地、款款地退了出去。

艾克多爾有些莫名其妙，櫃檯後的手已經縮了下去，在這個華麗大廳裡空無一人，只有角落的風琴因為上了發條而持續演奏著曖昧溫柔的曲子。

他漫不經心地把手放上去，跟著旋律按了幾個二度音程。

「我的愛——人——」清脆的歌聲從上方傳了下來：

「你來了嗎？  
你來了嗎？  
你帶著金幣與銀幣來了嗎？

給我一點點的錢，  
讓我給你一點點的愛！」

一陣輕盈的腳步聲嗒噠嗒噠地響起，纖細指尖溫柔地撫過金色的扶手，聽上去像是有什麼美好的事物，自樓上輕巧地降臨了。

「讓我看看我今夜的小情人～」原來是穿著薄紗與生絲的半精靈，藍色的長髮隨他腳步熱辣地左右搖曳，尖尖的耳朵、精緻的玫瑰耳墜——他遠比精靈貪慾，更勝人類美艷。

艷麗的半精靈坐在他最愛的臨窗小几旁，慵懶地打個呵欠，他露出頸上紋著的金蝴蝶，衝艾克多爾眯起那雙多情的眼：「啊，多麼美麗的小主人，要不要和我聊……」

「蘭雅！你這個不要臉的賤貨！」緊接著是氣急敗壞的尖叫，一個穿著大禮服的女人狂奔而下，她頂著一副閃耀的妝容，美得濃烈又刺眼：「一天到晚一天到晚的跟我搶男人！！！」

她的大紅裙子層層疊疊的都是蕾絲和金粉，大大的帽子上還放了羽毛、鮮花和一隻鴿子標本。

「你該叫我『藍玫瑰』，親愛的『紅夫人』。」半精靈語調輕鬆地諷刺道：「夫人今天的帽子真是漂亮——可以考慮賣給阿喀加刑場，那看上去美得能壓斷犯人的脖子。」

紅夫人正要發怒，但在看到艾克多爾後卻像是換了張臉，趕忙嬌羞地後退幾步：「呀，主人，真是讓您見笑了。」（「嘔，虛偽的婊子。」蘭雅在旁做了個口型。）

艾克多爾看著他們上演這場鬧劇，綠眼睛彷彿無波的湖水——他似乎意識到了什麼。

一個令人難堪的事實。

「等一下，這裡……是什麼地方？」他咬牙切齒地問道。

等他得到答案後他肯定要殺了那個女人！

「當然是金蝶大街上最美麗的『金點花園』。」蘭雅朝他拋出性感又矜持的媚眼。

紅夫人則拉下禮服的前緣——天，這件禮服胸口布料本就夠少的了：「這附近夜晚最美好的地方，包括人。」

啊——豬頭、可惡、去死！他就知道，該死的達法梅茲！！！

祂居然把他放進了一間妓院……不，一條妓院街上！

他要瘋了。

「所以，可愛的小主人，您喜歡什麼樣的夜晚呢？」二樓欄杆上趴著一個褐膚的白髮女人，她腰間也刺著一隻金蝴蝶，再往下就是一條條細密的、惹人遐思的金絲鏈……艾克多爾絲毫不懷疑那密集的金鏈下什麼也沒穿！

「拜託，莎莎，這可是白天的生意！」她身旁的半天使少年（天知道他幾百歲了）坐在欄杆上，胡亂地踢動腳上精緻的白色小馬靴：「嘿，主人，夜晚到來之前想聽我吹笛子嗎？」

「嗯哼，我倒是喜歡吹男人下面的笛……」

「啊！注意優雅，你這不知檢點的女人！」

「檢點？哈，你在說什麼童話故事——」

金點花園很快熱鬧了起來，他們實在太希罕拜託白天到訪的艾克多爾了。就是昨晚玩得最瘋的傢伙，也要拼老命爬起來看他一眼。

艾克多爾簡直恨不得用魔法燒了這間妓院，因為該死的他們全都看到他逛妓院了——就算是神域造出的假象也不可饒恕！！！

他氣得往桌上又砸了一枚錢幣：「通通給我閉嘴——！」

所有人都不說話了，他們的視線追著那枚彈飛出去的錢幣，面色潮紅。

秘銀幣！

那可是秘銀幣啊，那就連窮一點的公子哥兒都掏不出來！

有人從後方攥住了艾克多爾的手，那是個看上去風流瀟灑的男人，他穿著體面紳士，渾身散發著成熟的魅力，金蝴蝶紋在他的手背上，像個優雅的裝飾品。

「考慮我嗎，高貴的小美人兒？」他禮貌又曖昧地與艾克多爾對視。

許多人都悄悄靠了過來，對金主他們一向充滿了愛和熱情。

遠外響起了馬車的聲響。

艾克多爾冷笑，拿手指將男人頂開：「你最好……馬上給我滾開！」

「還有你們……」他要這些人都滾出他的視線，立刻！

「噓。」有人卻從身後伸手，捂住他的嘴。

蘭雅眼睛一亮：「啊，你回來了，親愛的——」

「安靜。」艾克多爾身後的聲音說道。

這道聲音很低很沉，有些不慣開口的沙啞，像是粗糙的顆粒在耳膜上輕柔摩挲……大概是個寡言的男人。

這時所有人都聽見了——

是馬車的聲音。

莎莎倒抽一口氣，悄悄地回到自己的房裡。

蘭雅和紅夫人不約而同，露出了嫌棄的表情。

男男女女面面相覷，最終都小心地退去了。

馬車聲近了。

「別動。」那個人將艾克多爾困在懷裡，溫熱的氣音撲在他耳邊。

艾克多爾挪開臉，就要破口大罵。

男人乾脆讓他轉過身，握住他的後頸，粗暴地吻了上來。

「哇哦～」蘭雅挑起眉，極小聲地吹了個口哨。

艾克多爾舉起拳頭，雙手卻被男人一掌困住，厚實的舌頭攪住了他的，讓他甚至不能發出悶哼。

外面的馬車似乎走下了人，盔甲伴隨馬鳴、布料、行走的聲音。

是大教樓的人——教會不允許妓院白日開張，甚至不讓娼妓在白天裡出門，他們天天來金蝶大街巡邏，伸張教義。

不行……要窒息了……

法師大人無力地癱在男人懷裡，只能伸手狠掐他的腰。

男人悶哼，找到風琴椅坐下，讓他跨在自己腿上。

艾克多爾瞪著他，不敢相信這幾秒中都發生了什麼——包括他屁股下那個硬邦邦的玩意兒！

金點花園再次靜了下來，只能聽見唇舌間黏膩的水聲。

直到巡邏的聲音逐漸遠去，男人才停下。法師大人喘息著趴在他肩頭，金色的腦袋低垂著。

「你、你……怎麼會……在這裡……？」

問過這句話的人實在太多了，男人並不放在心上。他只是逗貓般地，隔著絲質的法師袍，順著艾克多爾背上的溝壑，以指尖輕巧地撫劃而下。

「啊……！」艾克多爾忍不住發出幼貓似的輕吟，不痛不癢地捶在男人胸口：「你這傢伙……」

艾克多爾無助地發現自己再也提不起戒心——

【記住這一課，小魔法師們，所有契約魔法都是相對的。】

【主僕契約是討要僕人絕對的忠誠，而代價便是——】

【主人絕對的信任。】

他看見男人的鎖骨上，紋著一隻漆黑的蝴蝶。


	10. Chapter 10

這都是怎麼一回事？

為什麼要接吻？

就算是艾克多爾也明白，接吻應是極其親密的事情。

所以，他的僕人，現在到底在幹什麼？

「滾開！」他暴躁地推開了男人：「克威爾，我不准你這麼做！」

巡邏的馬車和人聲已然遠去。

男人撞在了琴上，可憐的風琴發出刺耳的哀鳴，發條軸上歪掉的紙卷像是被壓住尾巴的老鼠一樣，拼命而怪異地掙扎、伸展著。

沒有回應，男人僅是以相當平靜的目光看了他一眼，這才緩緩地抹平衣上的皺褶，萬分溫柔地放手，恭敬地說道：「好的，主人。」

留下看戲的蘭雅又「哇哦」了一聲。

「不准說話！」神域讓靜默之靈也失效了？艾克多爾指尖抵著他鎖骨，不快地用力猛戳原本應有契約圖紋的地方——竟然連契約的印痕都消失了，綺麗之神的神域竟比契約之神還要強大？

黑髮男人不說話，他總是面無表情，誰也休想知道他腦袋瓜裡裝了什麼玩意兒。

「好了、好了——」輕盈的腳步聲嗒嗒嗒地踩了過來，蘭雅受不了地拍手打斷他們：「黑眼睛，我最討厭有人在我無聊的時候，自私地顧著自己玩耍……你明白嗎？」

金蝶大街上的常客都該知道：金點花園裡頭養著一株最愛玩的藍玫瑰，他就喜歡玩那些刺激的……比如一些有益身心健康的「三人遊戲」。

他長得清純，內裡火辣，誰又能捨得拒絕他呢？

黑眼睛能。

抱著艾克多爾的男人看看蘭雅湊得過近的臉，又看看艾克多爾——

亮晶晶的頭髮，亮晶晶的眼睛，艾克多爾的一切都亮晶晶的，而他喜歡亮晶晶的東西，所以也喜歡這位客人。

於是名為黑眼睛的男人把法師大人像孩子一樣地抱了起來，他以沙啞的聲音，擲地有聲道：「走開。」然後大搖大擺地，拎走法師大人剛換好的一袋金蝴蝶，踢開二樓的房門，碰地一聲，關上了它。

他要獨佔這個客人，然後花上一夜親吻這頭美麗的金髮。

蘭雅擺出不可思議的表情，不久，生氣地捶打桌面：「黑眼睛，你這個奸詐的傢伙！」

／／

房門被關上，這是金點花園最奢華的金點花房。黑眼睛沒有別的意思，只是今天的客人看來很有錢，而這間的床鋪最柔軟、酒水的味道也最柔順，如此而已。

金點花房的色調奢華而曖昧，一隻一隻的金蝴蝶被縫在床簾上，桌上裝著幾罐新鮮的花瓣，大可將它們灑在你的洗澡水裡或是......某個人的身上。

黑眼睛盯上那幾個特別鮮豔的玻璃罐，在心裡估計著客人白皙的肌膚到底適合什麼顏色。

艾克多爾被他放在了床上，像隻被寵壞的貓咪一樣挑剔地扔開放在床頭的方形枕頭，並選了一顆最柔軟的抱在懷裡：「你在搞什麼鬼，克威爾？」

克威爾，看來這就是自己今天的名字了。黑眼睛從其中裝著紫色花瓣的罐罐裡拿出一片嗅嗅……太香了，不行。

艾克多爾討厭被忽視，不禁伸腳狠狠地踹了他一下。

這位客人脾氣顯然有點急躁，不過年輕人一般是如此的。克威爾不痛不癢地拍拍他被踹的地方，並緩緩走了過去。

「你怎麼會在神域裡……嗯！」艾克多爾質問還沒結束，就被附身而上的男人吻住了唇。

啊，這該死的假騎士，他不能那麼不知禮節！

侵佔口腔的厚舌熟練而有力，抵住上顎滑動令他汗毛一豎，又換著角度擠入舌根和喉頭之間，讓艾克多爾渾身戰慄，又覺得自己像是含住了什麼比舌頭大上許多的東西。

「嗯嗯唔唔唔唔唔！！！」

憤怒地踢打對方，但男人僅是握住他的手，引他來到自己胸前。艾克多爾不可置信地看著自己的手指被掛在男人領口上，而後向下強硬一勾……

「啪」、「啪」、「啪」。

隨著拉扯，黑色上衣的鈕扣一一彈飛，在光可鑑人的地面上滾動，死命旋轉，終歸靜止。

絲滑的布料被褪下，掛在男人的腰下與腕間，蒼白的上身像是由某種石材打磨而成，勁瘦卻飽滿，並不瘦弱。

骨節分明的大掌牽著艾克多爾去描繪那近在眼前的精美肌理，上面有著陳年的淺淡傷痕。像是在完美的石雕上陡見未經磨平的表面，些微的粗糙像反過來摩挲指尖般地，叫人留連著迷。

黑髮男人長得很高，他自上而下地盯著美麗的法師大人，眼裡黯淡無光。除了升高的體溫外，看不出他一絲一毫的興悅。

看艾克多爾掙扎得厲害，黑眼睛從口袋裡摸出了一顆蜂蜜糖——以拇指將糖塊推進對方嘴裡，然後低頭，繼續這沒完沒了的深吻。

「唔唔……克威爾特茲，停下來！」艾克多爾不知道這代表了什麼，只是驚怒地按住他數度湊上來的臉：「我要把你燒成灰燼！」

男人的眼珠子在抵抗的指縫間微微轉動，看向身下，沉默地分開大腿跪在少年腰身兩側，固定那肆意掙扭的腰部。

黑眼睛發現自己意外地喜歡這漂亮的小客人，他想他會很溫柔的。

是的，「溫柔」，而非「聽話」。

「我警告你，現在，放開。」

「……」黑眼睛不作回應，只是觀察著身下這個無力抵抗的獵物。

就算是面對一隻聽話的乖狗狗，只要你並非牠的主人，那乖巧就是有限的。

男人卸下了法師大人礙事的披風，自顧自地解開腰間的結帶，鬆垮的褲子露出他的腰與髖，艾克多爾看見了……

那裡，潔白無瑕。

他腦裡像塞了幾十萬隻尖叫蟬，耳膜發出的嗡鳴全面鋪蓋了世上所有其他的聲音。

他想起男人鎖骨上，那隻完好的黑蝴蝶。

「——你不是克威爾！！！！」

神域不會造成時間倒流，魔法會消失，但影響依舊存在，包括治療，包括烙印。

他的騎士鎖骨上的黑蝴蝶紋身已經被燒毀，身上有他以火烤烙下的名字，這是個冒牌貨！

「你敢愚弄我？！」他要殺了這個男人！啊，他要殺了他！！！

但艾克多爾忘了，自己現在只是個不會魔法的小可憐。

他無法掙脫男人的桎梏，也不知道對方想做什麼，只感覺有莫名的危機在逐步逼近（或許其他人在13、4歲時就學會四處留情，甚至結婚……但那並不會是這位在深怕孩子學壞的法拉達看顧下長大的小可愛）。

「別脫我衣服，你這個無禮、無恥的東西！」他羞憤地看著自己被解開衣釦，寬大的法師袍滾落圓潤的肩頭，滑下他潔白的臂膀。

冰涼的空氣使他感覺不妙。

男人壓住那脫落的袍子，可憐的法師大人只得抱著自己的胸口凶惡地撕咬痛罵。

「聽話。」沉啞的聲線溫柔沉靜，黑眼睛感覺自己的手被狠咬了一口……當然並不介意這種喜歡掙扎、扮演的客人，每個人總有每個人的癖好，他會一一滿足他們的。

說實話，他喜歡貓咪，不管牠們脾氣好或壞（或許壞的更好）。

艾克多爾哪管那麼多，他要被這個假扮克威爾的男人嚇壞了。

……準確說來是氣壞了。

這傢伙居然敢讓他蒙受這巨大的恥辱，他要想辦法離開，然後回頭殺了這個男人，不，他要燒了這家妓院！

他得先、得先……該死的他得先怎麼辦？他甚至連根指頭都動不了！

「克威爾、克威爾！」他下意識地呼喚他那本應隨侍身側的僕人。

但這可是達法梅茲的神域，誰又能回應這聲呼喚呢？

他知道行不通，卻也不願閉上眼睛，只冷冷地等待接下去未知的悲劇——

那是窗簾脫落、人類悶哼，以及重物墜地的聲響。

一隻蒼白的手拽住男人的頭髮，往床頭的鐵藝欄杆上狠狠撞去。

「呃！」黑眼睛難得發出這樣短促的音節，也沒能發出第二聲，只因奪窗而入的男人披著被失手拉壞大半的窗簾，再次面無表情地把他的腦袋摜在了堅硬的石牆上。

咚！

艾克多爾以為自己聽見了壁畫剝落的聲響。

腦袋一片空白，他只能愣愣地任那不速之客靠近自己。

破窗簾披在這個人的頭上，他能看見他的半張臉，和手背微微露出的紫羅蘭紋身……還有這身衣服，他特別定制的騎士便裝。

「克威爾？」法師大人不確定地輕喊道。

回應他的是男人乖巧的頷首，以及……

兜頭淋下的鮮紅花瓣。

艾克多爾仰頭看著對方手裡倒空的玻璃罐，又看看地面被無情打昏的黑眼睛，不知為何，突然說不出話來。


	11. Chapter 11

【金色的、

綠色的、

白色的、

紅色的。

燦爛如斯，

心生雀躍，

難以理解。

——節錄自卡內阿斯崇信者之歌．第七章．四色之罪】

金是虛幻錢財，綠是將逝生息，白是喧煩晨晝，紅是無邊苦痛。

好多年以前的事了。既然莫桑不要他，克威爾也曾試著改信卡內阿斯，但終告失敗——是的，他並不敬畏死亡，也不喜歡寂寞。

他無法屬於誰，也無法擁有誰，除了以前的白貓夫人，除了現在的法師大人。

「你安分點。」他現任的主人皺著眉，卻沒有反抗。

怎麼會有這種事呢，卡內阿斯？

你最討厭的色彩，在他身上是如此美麗。

克威爾難得地在心中如禱告般呼喚神祇的名字，並扔出令人難堪的疑問。

他低頭輕吻主人的金髮，

撫過那對碧綠雙眸的眼瞼，

輕輕拂去因汗水而黏在這奶白身軀上的

血紅花瓣。

原來如此，卡內阿斯——

你的信徒追求絕對平靜的永眠，但這四個罪大惡極的顏色，總叫人心旌搖曳。

所以你厭惡，只因誰也不能抗拒。

不知危機將近的金髮少年很滿意僕從的護主，他任克威爾擁抱自己，又莫名有些顫抖。

靜默之靈在神域裡失去了效用，床幔將世界排拒在外，兩人都能聽見那炙熱乾燥的喘息聲。

趕來的騎士不是英雄，只是惡龍的接班人。

某種力量在驅使他心裡的惡鬼，告訴他要冒犯他，要得到他。

克威爾如擁抱花束般地擁抱著主人，以手臂溫柔圈攏、以唇吻細細撫觸。

「主、人。」許久未曾使用的聲帶發出斷續的氣息，低沉的嗓音像能刮過身體每個毛孔，乾燥酥麻。

克威爾嘗試去舐吻主人身上所有「黑眼睛」觸碰過的地方，黑色的身影如一條冰冷巨蟒盤桓纏勒，宣泄不滿。

法師的僕從一生通常不只有一個，通常是貓狗、禽鳥、精靈或蟲蛇，契約讓彼此間親密而互相擁有。

但這是唯一克威爾所屬的，也屬於克威爾的東西，所以為了「公平」，他理應享有艾克多爾的獨佔權。

……就是他自己的幻象，也不能搶奪分毫。

反觀艾克多爾，僕從於法師而言就像豢養至愛的寵物，他不介意克威爾以這種方式確認主人安然無恙，只在自己的騎士欲接吻時，以雙手捂住了唇：「這裡不行。」原因複雜繁多，可以想像成主人再喜愛一條狗，也少有人會讓狗舔舐自己的嘴唇那般。

克威爾聽話地吻在他白皙的手背上，黑色的眼睛專注地看著他。

那雙眼裡，刻滿了欲求。

「咳，」艾克多爾有些不自在地移開雙眼，聲音從緊捂的雙手下傳出來：「你忠心又護主，做得很好，我會獎賞你一樣東西……」

嗒。

克威爾的手指點在了他的手背上。

艾克多爾氣得臉都紅了：「不，只有這個你休想——」

嗒嗒。

「換一個！！！」

克威爾固執地舔起了他的手背，沒再說一句話。

他流落街頭時就明白一個道理：人類比起人，更喜歡憐憫貓或狗，只因他們瞧不起與自己一模一樣的東西。

所以克威爾從小就不學人類愛說話，他更多時候讓自己像溫順的犬類，忠誠而直面欲望，然後討要，然後得逞。

最後，他成為了一隻惹人憐愛的狗，他們會給他錢和食物，讓他侵犯他們、舔舐他們。

由此可見，人類真是不可思議的生物，是吧？至少克威爾覺得自己無法真正地成為一個人類。

他在艾克多爾不可思議的目光中，埋於主人胸前蹭了蹭，又不輕不重地囓咬主人的手指。

「天啊，我的騎士，你真是沒有規矩……嗯……」艾克多爾臉上泛起奇異的紅暈，手指卻不受控制，像逗弄寵物般攪動克威爾的口腔：「居然會撒嬌……丟死靈騎士的臉……」

克威爾從喉嚨裡發出動物般的輕嗚。

那乖巧的樣子令人放鬆警惕，艾克多爾忍不住伸手去摸摸他的腦袋：「啊，知道了知道了——在外頭可不能這樣！」這讓他想起以前家裡養的一隻巨犬，牠巨大、強壯，但忠誠又溫馴，只差克威爾沒有溫暖的毛茸茸了（但這樣也很好，因為狗毛會讓他不停地打噴嚏）。

現在這條大狗正伸手觸摸他的嘴唇，面無表情地閉起眼睛，磨蹭著他的臉。像在不斷地說：

主人，想要、想要、想要、給我吧、給我吧……

啊，這真是…這真是……！

艾克多爾試探著去摸摸他的臉。

克威爾立刻停下來，眯起眼，好像在享受主人的愛撫。

「好乖，乖狗狗……」他忍不住稱讚，世界上會有比這更乖的狗狗嗎？

……或說，你會拒絕一隻乖狗狗嗎？

至少艾克多爾不會。

因此，直到克威爾趁機覆唇而上，他仍著迷地享受寵愛狗狗的時光。

——誰叫撒嬌可以得到一切呢？

「乖，慢點……唔唔……」艾克多爾感覺侵入口腔舌頭濕熱又滑膩，他感覺自己都要融化了。

「哈……」克威爾極富技巧地勾引著他，勢要做得比「黑眼睛」都要好。

就第一次而言，「黑眼睛」待艾克多爾實在太粗魯了——像他就會很小心、很輕柔……最好讓主人忘了上一個吻。

要知道，有時親吻比做愛重要。

克威爾纏綿地舔過主人的上顎，再向下安撫纏弄著另一條小舌，等艾克多爾發出輕軟的嗚咽，又去搔弄舌底，溫柔地逼迫口腔沁出更多濕潤的唾液。

「嗯～」艾克多爾渾身發軟，他寵愛地抱著克威爾的頸部，手還在親暱地撫摸寵物的後腦勺。

這是什麼？法拉達怎麼沒告訴過他……這麼舒服的事？

跟剛剛的完全不一樣，身體像是中了麻痺術，但這個魔法會同時讓他感覺又熱又渴。

他忍不住夾緊雙腿，試圖阻止那陌生的衝動。

好舒服，腦漿要被蒸乾了……

在他窒息之前，兩人的舌尖像牽了一條銀絲，分了開來。

「呼、呼……克威爾……」艾克多爾額頭上沁出晶亮的汗珠，綠如湖水般的眼睛彷彿隨時會滴下淚水，充血的唇微微張開，說出可愛的話來：「你這無、禮的、騎士……都、對你的、主人、做了、些、什麼……」潔白的身體、鮮紅的花瓣，甚至其中一瓣還恰好遮住了淡粉的乳尖，隨著急促的呼吸浮動飄搖。

克威爾舔舔唇，沒能多做什麼，因為他們要離開這裡了。

達法梅茲的神域開始褪色、斑駁，法師大人腕上的紅色傷痕被擦去，，如同達成了一次完美的懲罰——

死靈騎士圈住了此刻顯得頹麗而靡艷的主人，本能地禁錮著他。

看啊，這個罪人一生大概只能擁有一個僕從，而他將被自己飼養的寵物占有、獨有，弄得亂七八糟。

要記住一件事……神罰，是很可怕的。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用ao3，摸索中（。  
> 靠，所以章節要怎麼加啊#望天


End file.
